


The Truth

by coffee_crows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I Am Sorry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_crows/pseuds/coffee_crows
Summary: What will happen when Dean finally finds out about Castiel's deal with the Empty? What will happen if he doesn't find out the full extent of it? And what will happen when he finds out from someone other than Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while, so I hope it's alright! I actually wrote this out of spite to a friend who kept sending me depressing posts so buddy if you see this you know who you are

“Dean?” Castiel calls out to the empty looking bunker as he takes to the staircase to make his way to the main room. He isn’t certain he’s going to get an answer, but he calls out again, this time with hesitation in his tone. They could be out on another hunt, after all, he had taken longer than he’d wanted to. It wouldn’t be unlike them to run out and not tell him, even now, with everything going on between Chuck and with Dean… they’d only just barely rekindled their relationship, but there’s still strain. He’s still unsure sometimes.

“Cas?” Dean calls back, rounding the hall corner into the doorway. “It’s good to see you, man.” The Winchester smiles, setting a hand on his shoulder when they manage to meet one another halfway. It was intended to be a friendly gesture, though he lets his hand linger too long without noticing. It isn’t until they break eye contact that he realizes and pulls his arm back to his side with an awkward cough, “So-uh, how was the trip upstairs?” he asks to derail the conversation from the current feel.

“I did my best to explain the situation, but as angels, they didn’t exactly believe me.” Cas responds, still watching him, which isn’t all too uncommon.

“Well, Sam’s hitting the books  _ again _ in hopes of finding anything to help us with our current situation,” Dean muses.

“You mean Chuck?”

“Yes, Cas. But I doubt anything in the bunker will have anything on how to kill god.” he leaves emphasis on the last two words, which has Cas roll his eyes, though things just seem off.  _ Castiel  _ seems off. He only hopes that Dean doesn’t notice.

But of course he does. It’s  _ Cas _ . 

The room is quiet for a few moments, making the air almost uncomfortable between the two before Dean finally speaks up.

“I know about your deal.” 

Castiel can feel his heart plummet, just as he can begin to sense the older Winchester’s blood begin to boil. 

“I-Dean I can explain-”

“Explain what Cas? How you made a deal behind  _ our _ backs and how you told Sam and didn’t even  _ think _ to tell me?  _ Me? _ ” 

“Dean-”

“No, Cas! You don’t get to do this! Sam and I have pulled this exact crap before and you know how it always ends!” his voice raises, causing the angel to avert his gaze to the ground. Sam  _ promised  _ he wouldn’t tell him. “I just got you back, I can’t lose you again? Don’t you get that, you idiot? I love you, damnit!” 

Dean almost wishes he could take those words back, hell, not “almost”; but it isn’t a question if Castiel heard it from the way h̶i̶s̶ the angel was looking at him. 

“I didn’t mean…”

“ _ Dean… _ ” he pleads, taking the hunter’s hands in his own with a small squeeze. He’s desperate to know the answer. If Dean doesn’t mean it, it would destroy what’s left of Cas’s heart, but if he does…

“I love you, okay? I always have-” he’s cut short when Castiel closes the space between them quickly with a kiss, which initially caught Dean off guard, but he soon melts into it, reaching a hand up to card it through the angel’s -  _ his angel’s  _ \- hair. They only part when he feels a tear coming from Castiel, pulling back to look at him with worry. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing Dean I just.. I love you too… I’m so sorry…” his voice sounds strained as he smiles weakly at him.    
“Sorry? For what-” He’s cut off with another kiss, though this time it’s filled with a mix of desperation and sadness. Dean feels the other’s arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Cas wants to hold onto this moment forever, he’s wanted this for so long, just give him one moment more… 

If only he could.

Their kiss is cut short when Dean becomes burdened with the other’s weight. Castiel’s legs have given out on him, causing them both to fall to the floor. The angel’s head falls to Dean’s shoulder as the hunter slowly feels his body lose its warmth.

“Cas? **_Cas!_** _”_


End file.
